The invention relates to a saw cable for a cable saw, in particular for cutting natural stone or rock, masonry or the like, comprising a preferably metal cable on which cutting beads provided with cutting grain, for example diamond, are arranged at intervals or spacings from each other. Disposed between the cutting beads are spacer sleeves of castable or injection-moldable material, the diameter of which is smaller than the outer diameter of the cutting beads. The spacer sleeves are provided with annular lands of a diameter at least approximately the same as the diameter of the cutting sleeve.
Previously, natural stone or rock in a quarry or in a works was cut by means of an endless steel cable, with an abrasive slurry being introduced into the kerf as a removal agent. The cutting operation was very slow by such procedure.
In addition, it is known to cut stone or rock blocks by saw cables on to which so-called cutting beads are threaded. The cutting beads generally comprise a metal carrier body, provided with diamond chips.
In accordance with the earlier state of the art, the cutting beads were held at intervals or spacings from each other by coil springs.
German laid-open application (DE-OS) No. 31 48 065 discloses a diamond-equipped cable for the cutting processing of stone or rock materials in which cutting beads are disposed on a metal cable and provided between the cutting beads which carry diamonds are spacer sleeves which are produced by sintering a material which does not contain any diamonds.
European patent application No. 160 625 discloses a saw cable in which cutting beads which are disposed on a metal cable are cast into a layer of a thermoplastic rubber material which covers the cable. In that way the cutting beads are held at suitable spacings from each other and in addition also perform a rotary movement with the cable.
European patent application No. 306 952 discloses a saw cable wherein a cable covering of a yielding material, for example rubber or a synthetic resin, is provided between the cutting beads. In one embodiment the cable cover is provided with annular lands at its ends which are adjacent to the cutting beads. The diameter of the annular lands however is less than the diameter of the cutting beads.